


Podfic: The Truth Verse

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27





	Podfic: The Truth Verse

[Truth 'Verse LJ Masterpost](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/55732.html)  
[AO3 Series Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/53348)

1\. [Glimpses (2005 - March 2006)](http://www.box.net/shared/g0v6284kxg)  
2\. [Truth or Dare (August 2006)](http://www.box.net/shared/qppjr9ej1h)  
3\. [Pulling Closer, Driving Away (August 2006)](http://www.box.net/shared/k3ibj8sxmr)  
4\. [Canadian Booze (Fall 2006)](http://www.box.net/shared/sjjypiuze9)  
5\. [Too Close, Too Far Away (December 2006)](http://www.box.net/shared/q94ubsoaqc)  
6\. [Monday Morning Dawning (New Year 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/6ni4d3xbq5)  
7\. [Alone in the Dark (January 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/j8etdqdi52)  
8\. [Morning Haze (January 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/4af5xy6soj)  
9\. [Falling Further In (January 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/vybdt3nkuf)  
10\. [Green-Eyed Monster (February 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/0deep0paop)  
11\. [Half-Dressed in the Living Room (February 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/2pn14b861e)  
12\. [Snow and Sunshine (February 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/ss18ouzlyg)  
13\. [A Ride That Could Slap Me This Silly (February 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/96p1pt9tck)  
14\. [I Wrote Down a Dream in Invisible Ink (February 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/i0lnx9rr9x)  
15\. [The Moon Blind-Sided the Sky Again (February/March 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/olivp153da)  
16\. [The Missing Line in My Favorite Song (March 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/9ooqj3fe8pr7kgbzpsiy)  
17\. [Roiling Joy, Lazy as Sin (March 2007)](http://www.box.net/shared/eyck7uddkc89krgeiru6)  
18\. [And It Would Wear My Face As If It Were Its Own (March 2007)](https://www.box.com/files/0/f/96725230/1/f_1386750815)  
19\. [Days Without Walls (March 2007)](http://www.box.com/s/620dee92fc263529ea4b)  
20\. [Out of School (March 2007)](http://www.box.net/s/t1klhlfj5jhmpl01osxk)  
21\. [Continents a Dream Had Kept (May 2007)](https://www.box.com/s/bd0d0a9546d0dbb0e4f2)  
22\. Inching Ever Closer to this Scorpion's Tail (June 2007)  
24\. Melt The Confusion (June 2007)  
25\. Trace Your Bruise Like a Guilty Streak (August 2007)  
26\. We've Seen the Landfill Rainbow (August & November 2007)  
27\. [The Movement that I Crave (late January or early February 2008)](http://www.box.net/s/vcztog05budkdmmx4g0m)  
28\. You're My Whiskey from Time to Time (February/March 2008)  
29\. The Rain Amid the Thunder (March 2008)  
30\. Hunger on My Bones (July 2008)


End file.
